


Innuendo

by mforpaul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: But Sweet, Coming In Pants, Developing Relationship, Facials, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul
Summary: This is the fic where Sonny comes in his pants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).



> A big thanks to my dear friend nevadatrash who encouraged this and betaed, I'm very lucky. Rafael's flowery armchair and bubble butt is for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finally kiss in a bar they get back to Rafael's apartment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fics where Sonny comes in his pants have a special place in my heart." A very clever person said so and this also happens to be my opinion.
> 
> This is a little (unnecessary maybe, but it makes me happy) three-act where Sonny may or may not come in his pants every time.

* * *

There are many words whose meaning Sonny has forgotten in this moment.

Shame, subtlety, slowness.

They are concepts lost between fingers stroking through his hair, underneath palms circling over his body. The hand fondling Sonny is insisting, yet soft but more than anything, impatient while it is undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Undone is also what Sonny has become, totally and fully.

The full capacity of what is happening, Sonny isn’t able to grasp. All he knows is that Rafael’s lips are pressing against his and there is nothing else that matters.

Rafael’s lips moving perfectly against his is everything in that moment. If the goosebumps havn’t already made his skin prickle, the beautiful circles Rafael’s tongue draws in the inside of his mouth definitely do. Sonny feels these seductive moves spiraling through his whole body making him tingle underneath his skin in a heavenly manner.

No words can describe how much more heavenly reality is than his dreams; Rafael is honestly a _very_ skilled kisser and it suddenly starts to dawn on Sonny what those hands must be able to do to him and if all of that isn’t enough, Rafael tasts _delicious._ There are no words to describe that wonder, how wonderfully Rafael tasts. All Sonny knows is that he wants to taste more of him.

Only he cannot get more when Sonny has Rafael pinned with his back to the wall in front of the man’s apartment. Sonny doesn’t know for how long they have been making out, there in the hallway.

Time is another lost concept on him when his mind is misted with Rafael’s scent. He smells so fucking good, but again, Sonny cannot grasp what exactly he smells like as his brain has stopped producing coherent thoughts. And again the whys don't matter as long as _this_ wouldn’t stop. Sonny wants to smell more of him and, accordingly, his body tells him to keep moving his hands over Rafael’s.

Thick torso, strong shoulders and amazing biceps are what Sonny feels, yet he doesn’t feel enough through all the fucking layers of Rafael’s clothes.

Clothes that Rafael in turn is preparing to take off of Sonny. He has managed to expose a slim string of bare skin under Sonny’s open buttons already. A large hand pushes underneath the thin fabric of Sonny’s shirt and moves along the bareness of Sonny’s sides.

Goosebumps, prickle, nothing can describe the explosion of bare skin being touched softly. If Sonny’s life ended in this moment like his skipping heartbeat suggests, Sonny would surely be happy because everything Rafael does sends a shiver down his spine.

Sonny feels so incredibly hot, suddenly so hot. His clothes needs to get off, soon. Immediately. Right now.

Right now, here in this fucking hallway if necessary. Anything, if he can only have more of Rafael. _Please,_ that is all he wanted.

He needs to tell Rafael what he wants. Therefore Sonny tries to pull his head back. Not that he thinks he would find any coherent words. _No,_ that is among a lot of other things a lost cause this very night. His general idea though is to indicate to Rafael somehow that they need to move this to the bedroom. Entering the apartment is suddenly a top priority.

Instead Rafael’s tongue enters his mouth. Strong and harsh. Sonny’s head is held back by Rafael’s hand, not letting him leave and Sonny moans shamelessly.

The lack of shame is what results in the impulse of Sonny grinding his hips forward and he sends a string of curses to the deities of the world as this is making him feel Rafael’s erection against his own. Even with the barrier of their pants between them the feeling sends a jolt of electricity right into his own dick that is pulsating painfully in his pants. He is desperately longing for a closer grip on the object of his desire.

But Rafael loosens his grip on Sonny. Pushes him away even, gently.

“Easy, tiger.”

It is more a whisper than not and Sonny finds it incredible how sexy Rafael is all the same or because thereof maybe. His voice is strangely rough but confident as ever, even when he is breaking the moment.

“Give me a moment to open the door. We can’t fuck here.”

Sonny could come from Rafael’s voice alone, he is sure of that but even moreso the smirk on Rafael’s face is so fucking mischievous, mean even as Sonny is sure that the man knows what he is doing to him. It is knowing of what is to come, seductive in that manner, but also amused by how Sonny is squirming in all the best ways.

The amusement coupled with the lack of Rafael under his touch is what made him have an unexpected clear moment where Sonny realizes that he should better slow down. The anticipation is doing things to him: His whole body is thrumming, his dick throbbing and his arousal thriving. There are so many things he wants to do to Rafael, he doesn’t even know where to start-

 _Stop!_ Sonny tells himself. He takes a deep breath. _Calm down, this is Barba for fuck’s sake!_

Sonny doesn’t want to ruin the prospect of fucking because he is such a nervous ball of energy. After all those years working together Sonny has had more moments where he wants to jump Rafael than he could count. He shouldn’t do that now. He should take his time.

It takes Rafael no time to slum the key into the door lock, close the security lock behind them and lead the way further into the apartment with swaying hips and unexpected patience. If he was doing that to drive him crazy Sonny doesn’t know, but Rafael shows no sign of getting his hands back on Sonny any time soon, or soon enough for Sonny’s taste. At least calmness is a good look on him and of course a stark contrast to Sonny’s own giddiness.

Giddy as he is Sonny uses the next opportunity to cup Rafael’s ass. Quite surprised that Rafael’s bubble butt feels even better than it looks. How that's possible, Sonny doesn’t know but he doesn’t question his luck. This of course does nothing good to calm his excitement, even less does Rafael who pushes back his hips so that his ass gets buried a little deeper into Sonny’s grip.

The delight Sonny feels in response shoots deep through his body right to his crotch, the figurative fire has long been enflamed there but Rafael’s wiggling butt blazes it up even more. This is why Sonny decides to stop trying the impossible: He shoves off his jacket, lets it fall on the floor (as if jackets have a right to exist in moments where Sonny is about to have Rafael Barba) which consequently also means that Rafael needs to be freed of his. Sonny grabs the man by the shoulder, putting his frenzy into pushing the fine piece of clothing over-

“Carisi. This is a fine suit.”

Sonny didn’t understand why Rafael would stop him now of all moments in time. His body urges for him. Sonny is basically trembling and moaning without a friction of touch, but still Rafael makes a suggestion.

“Do you want another drink?”

“Can’t we just go on to the fucking?”

Delight flashes up in Rafael’s green eyes, dangerously and clearly turned on. And this makes Sonny's chest nearly burst with enthusiasm.

“Impatient, detective, I-“

“Patience is misplaced here. We had drinks earlier-“

“Only one.”

“-and countless others throughout the years before.”

The years have gone by and they are still talking. Sonny cannot fucking believe it. He sees the lust in those viridian eyes that make Sonny’s head swim since the day they met. Sonny also sees the slight, yet delicate flush in Rafael’s round face and if all of those clues aren’t obvious enough, he doesn’t need to be a literal detective to draw the right conclusion out of the quite obvious tent in Rafael’s pants.

The pants that shouldn’t stay on the man for even a minute longer.

“You need to give me a minute though to freshen up.”

Rafael's thumb points over his shoulder and Sonny just melts under the look the lawyer is giving him. He understands the message, _just you wait. We’ll get to that_. Only that Sonny is already burning up with desire. Waiting is not what he needs right now.

“Do you need anything?”

Quickly, Sonny shakes his head. He wants to give himself a medal having had showered earlier in the precinct, quickly after work and before the one drink at the bar.

“Just you to hurry up.”

Rafael bites his lips, maybe bites back a comment in favor of, well, hurrying up.

Sonny’s eyes follow that great ass hurrying to the bathroom until it is out of his sight. This is when he looks around in Rafael’s apartment and as curious as he has been to finally see where the man lives, he comprehends nothing under the haze of arousal. He gracelessly palms his erection through his pants, adjusting some light pressure attempting to prolong his pending anticipation.

Water would help him in his attempt and when Sonny turns around to the small open kitchen area he is only shortly confused by an enormous, very flowery armchair next to the window. He draws his eyebrows together but most of the blood has left his brain to go elsewhere, so he only shakes his head and goes on to help himself to a glass of water.

He brings more water in the same glass to the couch where he sits down and waits for Rafael who arrives back soon.

The glass of water he has brought for Rafael is quickly forgotten because the picture the man paints is more than Sonny can handle. No belt, no shoes, no tie and Sonny’s mouth waters at the sight of chest hair nestling against his sternum.

Chest hair. Sonny has imagined this to be there. His head spins. His dreams are coming true. He’d be able to touch it now.

Their hands are in each other’s hair though when Rafael slums on the couch next to him. Their lips crash together, Sonny can barely hold himself back from climbing onto the man’s lap. But besides the fact that their height difference doesn’t give them the best premise for that position, Rafael is obviously not done yet making out with him.

And making out is what Sonny gladly agreed to. With him, Rafael apparently wants to take his time, enjoy the moment. He meets Sonny’s zealous eagerness with idle coolness. His hands cup Sonny’s face in an iron grip, his tongue moves slowly inside of Sonny’s mouth. He lets Sonny caress his tongue with his. Rafael’s mouth is so warm. So hot and wet and wonderful.

And Sonny feels hot, everywhere. The way Rafael holds his head in place though tells him it is not the right moment yet to rip each other’s clothes off. Rafael obviously plans to make it worthwhile, to cherish and savor every moment where Sonny only wants to trip over himself.

It is his excitement tripping over itself as Sonny very suddenly feels the hot tingle in his crotch increase. Sonny’s breath accelerates, his heart pounds like mad. With all his powers he holds onto Rafael’s fucking biceps that feels so fucking sexy underneath the thin fabric of the shirt. The shirt that is still there for crying out loud when all Sonny does is going head over heels.

Sonny tilts his head, adjusts the angle to deepen the kiss. He can’t stop. He tries to press their bodies closer together by pulling Rafael by his arms. He feels his cheeks burn and his whole body shivering. He should stop, but there is no way. He feels Rafael smiling against his lips in the moment he understands.

And Rafael embraces the moment. Instead of kissing him thoroughly though, Rafael is very insistent on keeping the slow pace of his movements. The kiss is deep and intimate, but not as keen as Sonny feels compelled to kiss him back.

Keen is Rafael’s hand on the other hand. It is placed softly on his thigh. Sonny’s heart jumps at the sensation, makes him moan into Rafael’s mouth even more excessively and with even less shame.

Rafael catches Sonny’s moans happily in his mouth. The hand feels warm and heavy on his thigh. So warm and right. Rafael spreads his palm, the warmth radiating from it. Rafael moves his hand slowly closer towards Sonny’s crotch, increasing the prickle to an unbearable point.

It is unbearable what the simple touch of Rafael’s hand does and all the while Rafael keeps kissing him. He kisses Sonny like a god, calm yet passionate, slow yet deep. Sonny moans and Rafael even moans back. They breathe the same air through their panting noses.

Sonny comes before Rafael’s hand even reaches its goal.

The orgasm rolls over him in waves. Shooting the heat all over him with every squirt of cum that lands in his pants.

Rafael kisses him through his climax. Even though Sonny feels his lips trembling, the tips of his fingers and toes are prickling and these sensations are almost sweet compared to the raw jolts of relief rushing through his body and soul.

Sonny’s body squirms as much as possible but as little as necessary to not break the contact between their lips. With an iron grip Sonny is holding on to the last sense of giddiness that he feels in the warmth of Rafael’s being. And it isn’t until Sonny’s hips stop arching up that their lips part.

The loss of touch is okay because Sonny can still feel the heat, or shall he better say the pure sex oozing from Rafael’s body. Sonny’s eyelids are too heavy to truly open his eyes. He feels somewhat boneless and his limbs incredibly heavy from it. From the making out. Nothing other than that they had done.

Nothing else but a wonderful experience and from the high Sonny has experienced he falls right into sweetness.

He feels the tip of Rafael’s nose stroking over the bridge of his.

“I wished you’d be like this.”

“What?”

Sonny struggles to open his eyes, eloquence and flexibility in combination is really not something to be expected of him now. He is happy to even having been able to hear Rafael’s whisper at all with all the blood rushing through his ears.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Sonny blushes all over again, his chest blossoms all over again. He feels warm all over again, but in the afterglow it is a different kind of warmth.

“You’re so goddamn sexy like this. How dare you?”

Sonny feels Rafael’s hot breath against his lips. His voice is as rough as it is soft. Sonny’s eyes find Rafael’s that shine at him totally awestruck in the most beautiful shade of green.

“I can’t believe you.” The hand that has just recently been on his thigh is now on Sonny’s cheek, cupping it softly. Rafael smiles at him warmly, in pure amazement. He simply takes Sonny’s breath away. “You want this, want me so much that you ruined yourself.”

Sonny has his lips slightly parted, yet is unable to speak. The way Rafael looks at him is too much, yet exactly the right amount of flattering. Sonny doesn’t understand why. The awe, why it is on Rafael’s face now or at all. But again, the whys are a lost concept this night and it suddenly occurs to Sonny that he didn't make Rafael feel good yet.

“You didn’t come.”

Sonny is surprised that he can’t manage more than a whisper, too, where the situation demands so much urgency. Not that he thinks that Rafael cares, his face is wrinkled in a content smile.

“You did so well, Sonny. Don’t worry.”

Should he be ashamed that the simple praise sends so many waves of affection through his body? Maybe, but he isn’t. Because he knows that Rafael means it.

“I cannot leave you unsatisfied.”

Any protest Rafael might have had, Sonny swallows in a kiss. Then he slips down the couch, comes to stop on his knees and pushes Rafael’s knees apart. Out of place and in the right place at the same time. He suddenly feels a little, well, slutty kneeling there on the floor between spread legs and undoing Rafael’s belt and fly with a bashful grin on his lips.

It is bashfulness that makes his eyelashes flutter. Rafael smiles back at him approvingly. He even pushes his hips forward to find a more comfortable position and give Sonny better access for what is to come.

What is to come sends a new thrill through Sonny’s veins. He feels weirdly dirty for all the right (or wrong) reasons when he so unceremoniously pulls out Rafael’s cock. Maybe he has wished for their first time to be more romantic. Although his earlier storminess suggests otherwise, the years of pining behind them certainly doesn’t.

Sonny is certain that he in no way minds to get a little dirtier for Rafael. The moment without a doubt feels right for this and surely Sonny’s mouth waters when he catches sight of Rafael’s dick.

It is not like he hasn’t spent hours of his life imagining that very dick but again reality is better than his imagination. He licks his lips to stop himself from going into this blowjob with the same hurried enthusiasm than before.

“This won’t take long, Sonny.”

Sonny probably winces hearing Rafael using his preferred name for the first time at all, here before getting his dick sucked. He is hoping that Rafael will also murmur his name when he comes.

But what matters now is to actually make him come. So without any ado Sonny closes his lips around Rafael’s dick.

Rafael’s eyes watches him closely. Intense green eyes, full of calmness and brightness lie on him with the iron intention of not missing a single thing. As soon as his cock disappears into the wetness and hotness of Sonny’s mouth, Rafael’s eyes darken.

“You look so pretty like this.”

And Sonny feels himself blushing again, or even more. As if blushing makes any sense with a dick in his mouth. Bashfulness isn’t a concept he has any access to right now and Sonny certainly doesn’t get what Rafael means, but it feels fucking good.

“So pretty. You look even more beautiful than before.”

Sonny is sucking at the top of Rafael’s dick and cannot tear his eyes away from the way his lover is looking at him.

“With my dick in your pretty mouth, you look so fucking beautiful.”

Sonny strokes over the length of Rafael’s dick with the flat of his tongue. He tastes so good and his cock feels so fucking heavy in Sonny’s spit slicked hand.

“Your lips look so good around my dick, you can’t imagine, Sonny. You don’t even know.”

Sonny is quick to close his lips around Rafael’s dick again and then swallows him fully. He feels the salty taste of precum already on his tongue and Rafael archs his hips up, pushing deeper into his mouth. Sonny moans around him. It all feels needy and hot. And it is only then that Sonny uses his hand to massage Rafael’s balls. The response is the man leaning forward and fisting Sonny’s hair. He pulls his head back by the hair. With an obscene sound Rafael’s dick slips out of Sonny’s mouth and Sonny’s tongue licks over his lips catching the mixture of precum and spit.

“I’m gonna come, Sonny...”

Sonny hears the unspoken question and nods eagerly. _Dirty_. He wants to give Rafael something special tonight and dirty it would be.

“You can come on my face.”

Sonny’s heart pounds like mad. He has never done this before, but the idea of sharing this special moment with Rafael makes him feel weirdly woozy.

Rafael wraps his long fingers around his dick and Sonny likes the sight of this alone, he needs only a few strokes until he squirts on Sonny’s face.

Surprised, Sonny squeezes his eyes shut. He had wanted to watch Rafael come undone, but he feels a profound satisfaction all the same when streaks of warm cum spread all over his face.

Sonny lets out a groan from the depth of his chest.

Sonny feels a thumb lifting up his chin and when he opens his eyes all he sees is Rafael.

“How perfect are you?”

He isn’t going to comprehend any of the wonders Rafael sees in him in this moment until a long time later when they are deep in their relationship.

It also doesn’t occur to Sonny until later, until some point of him going home one hour later and their second date (or first after all? Or maybe the thousandth in honesty?) three days later, that he should be embarrassed by this. But it had been so hot. The whole situation, he and Rafael have finally kissed, made out. And Rafael is so heavenly. It had feelt so fucking good. He had just gone with the heat of the moment.

And now in the moment after he ss here with Rafael, sitting on his couch and smiling at him dumbly while Rafael looks at him as if he had hung the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i guess i just learned to expect facials in your fics and not question them" and neither shall any of you! This is another very clever quote.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, I love y'all, it means a lot and you know that comments and kudos mean the world to me. In the next chapter Rafael and Sonny will try again (plot what plot?). Be safe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to have sex for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I have 1832 projects at the same time.

The steaming lasagna stands on the kitchen counter. Taking it out of the oven is the last rational thing Sonny had managed to do before throwing himself at the man.

Rafael surely had no objections and encouraged Sonny in his efforts but still, Sonny already laments that his signature dish, originally planned to be an opener for their evening, will turn cold.

Sonny had always assumed that Rafael didn't like it when his overeagerness tipped over to something that can only be described as giddy. Only a few days ago when they had first come together his being overly excited had ruined their chances to do anything without any clothes on. Still, their first encounter had proven Sonny wrong because Rafael had enjoyed it, to say the least. 

Sonny had always admired Rafael for disguising his own tendency to find himself on the side of overeager with coolness. Maybe an attempt to compensate, is what Sonny thinks, and while Sonny still has no idea, there is absolutely no doubt that this typical Barba coolness is absolutely not there now.

The complete opposite actually. Rafael sits in Sonny's lap and apparently all he can think to do is to lick fervently into Sonny's mouth. His tongue slips over Sonny's lips every now and then, basically leaving Sonny's face saliva smeared.

Rafael is hot and he _feels_ hot. Sonny's own heat radiating inside of him is kindled beyond measure.

As soon as Rafael's fingers have thoroughly messed up Sonny's hair they find themselves a new task. They get rid of things in their way, mainly pieces of clothing that Rafael dooms to be unnecessary in this moment.

Sonny has managed so far to open up the first three or four buttons of Rafael's shirt. While he searches and certainly wants more, his fingers prove to be too hasty. They do not quite find the right grip, and while Sonny could blame Rafael's hands that move all over his body for being very distractive, he would never dare to say so.

And even though it takes a lot of self-control, something that's scarce in this moment anyway, Sonny doesn't search to be more keen. This may be very unlike him, against his nature even, but last time (and the already impressive erection in his pants _now_ ) are advice enough to him to take things slower. 

Not to mention that Sonny is a bit worried that he would unwillingly do something sinful to that fine shirt.

Yet again, it would be stupid of him to let the opportunity go to waste. So Sonny frees his lips of Rafael's in order to explore the bit of bare skin he had managed to expose.

The moment Sonny presses his open mouth against the man's throat a filthy groan escapes Rafael's lips. Pure arousal flames up in Sonny's dick, a too good of a feeling that only leads to Sonny involuntarily sucking in a breath and thereby sucking _at_ skin.

Rafael laughs delightfully. He pulls back and looks down at Sonny with an amused grin. He slightly shakes his head. Even with his brain very far gone Sonny gets the message, no hickeys. 

Rafael bites his lip while he lets the tip of his index finger trail over Sonny's neck and Sonny also gets this message. His erection in response arches up desperately wanting exactly that. Sonny swallows hard and has no objections. He would take any marks that Rafael chose to leave on him.

Rafael dives in again. He catches Sonny's lips with his, picks up at the same speed and even steps up his game. His teeth find Sonny's lower lip and he decides to nibble.

 _Fuck_ , Sonny thinks, wanting it and considering himself to overshoot the target.

He doesn't trust the finesse of his fingers so Sonny decides to forego a few steps (no matter how hard he is trying to do exactly not that) and just lets both of his hands wander where they have wanted to be for about four years now. 

To the roundness and firmness of Rafael's fine ass.

He just squeezes into the perfect shape and groans shamelessly into Rafael's mouth. 

Shame is uncalled for here as Rafael is doing nothing but the exact same thing. He moans against Sonny's lips at Sonny firmly kneading his butt.

In response, Rafael grinds his hips forward and as if the feel of Rafael's hips moving underneath his hands isn't already enough, the motion gives friction to his pulsating erection.

Sonny only holds on tighter to Rafael's ass, managing to make the man in his lap grind his hips forward a little more. The heat in his body is suddenly everywhere. Sonny's tongue forgets to move inside of Rafael's mouth because the feeling in his crotch is so overwhelming that he needs a moment to pause.

"Can you come like this?"

This might be the first sentence Rafael speaks this evening and it is the one that could be the death of him. The moment Sonny nods, he realizes this was a mistake. He should say no, should encourage Rafael to move this forward - _quickly_. Very quickly because Sonny understands that in this moment Rafael won't be able to resist to tease.

"Rafael, please…"

Mercilessly Rafael rolls his hips forward. The implication is clear. _What if they did that without any clothes on?_

Sonny doesn't need to look at him to know that Rafael is watching his face closely. 

Sonny groans. He wants Rafael’s dick, somewhere in him, or if he could fuck Rafael, it doesn't matter. Sonny barely has a preference except for whatever Rafael is going to want. But everything in Sonny sparkles up in this delightful mist of arousal so Sonny has no way to stop it. 

Not that he would want to do that in the first place.

Sonny wants to take in all the impressions, chest hair, green eyes, thick biceps. Whatever his senses would settle on first, yet instead he squeezes his eyes shut.

His breath speeds up, basically trips over itself and Sonny is very self-conscious about the fact that Rafael is watching. That he _wants_ to watch. 

Sonny knows that if he gives himself into this moment, fully and with no reserves, Rafael is going to be very pleased. 

So with the next roll of Rafael's hips Sonny let's go and spits out a litany of curse words that he only crowns with a profanity that is obvious to the both of them: _"Rafael, you're so hot"_. He feels his underpants being damped with a warmth twirling around his pulsating dick. Sonny feels like heaven cracks up above him and everything he feels disappears into the feeling of Rafael. Sonny feels warm, hot even and totally overpowered by a weird tickle shooting through his body. He didn’t plan this, but it is perfect. 

"This is such a mess again."

The words had left Sonny's mouth before he could think better of himself. But thanks to fool's luck maybe, he must have said the right thing. Rafael laughs and ducks down to kiss Sonny deeply.

"I love it when you make such a mess of yourself. It's perfect, do you know that? Absolutely beautiful."

"Huh." Sonny feels dumb to say so but there is nothing else to declare really. 

"You did so good."

Warmth blossoms up in Sonny's chest and feels like a fool for it. He is still coming down from his orgasm. There are goosebumps and this ridiculous blush on his skin. His soft dick in its state of oversensibility protests against the weight of Rafael on him, but only just.

"I want to make you feel good, too."

Sonny looks up to Rafael and finds something immediately darken in his green eyes. He doesn't know if it's the pinch of shyness that Sonny feels, some imagined innocence in his blue eyes, or simply his sweet face. Whichever has the effect on Rafael, he knows he has one and he won't take no for an answer.

"Let me touch you."

Rafael licks his lips and looks down to Sonny's fingers, still shaking, fumbling with his belt. It's certainly the lack of steadiness in his hands but the painfully slow pace with which Sonny undoes Rafael's zipper and pulls out the man's dick is exactly the right tone for this moment.

"Oh my god, I've wanted your dick for so long. You have absolutely no fucking idea!"

Rafael bites his lips, closes his eyes and throws his head back for a moment. Sonny takes the chance to lick over the exposed neck a couple of times. Meanwhile his hands wrap around Rafael's erection. 

"Do you like that?"

"Keep talking." Rafael nearly interrupts him. It feels like he doesn't want to be distracted and being asked questions certainly constitutes as that. "Just keep talking- keep going."

It's a demand as well as it is an instruction.

And Sonny is in awe.

"I can't wait to have that dick in my mouth again."

Sonny strokes over a prominent vein across the length of Rafael's cock with his thumb.

"But not tonight."

Sonny spits onto Rafael's dick. 

The position with the other man in his lap doesn't allow for anything else. 

Rafael basically cries out, winces for sure. 

Sonny smears the saliva thoroughly around Rafael's dick. Precum is helping to make it slick. And then Sonny starts stroking. 

"You will like that, I'm sure. You did last time."

From the way Rafael's breath pitches and he moans, Sonny knows that he is close. Maybe because that's the heat of the moment or maybe out of spite to return the favor but Sonny doesn't intend to prolong anything. 

"Oh my god, Rafael, your dick already feels so good in my hand. So heavy and hard… I want-"

Rafael suddenly leans forward and presses a rough kiss onto his mouth. 

Sonny returns the kiss lazily and soon pulls his head back. He sees the expression in Rafael's eyes shift slowly over to that place where everything melts up in the heat. And he understands that it is his turn to watch now.

Sonny starts jacking him at a quicker pace. Rafael's gaze intensifies. He leans forward and looks at Sonny demandingly, a moan underlining his desire. And Sonny can’t resist.

"Say my name."

Rafael pumps up into Sonny's fist and for a second Sonny fears that Rafael would try to be stubborn in this moments of all moments in time.

"Sonny…" It's only a whisper. 

"Yes, come for me. Let go, I got you."

A little louder: "Sonny."

"Just come in my hand. Ruin me more."

"Sonny!"

Rafael shouts when he empties himself not just into Sonny's hands but also in his lap, creating the most beautiful mess Sonny can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments feel like love to me, I certainly love you for reading this and my dear Rahel for encouraging me and betaing this story!
> 
> What happens in the next chapter? Well, their third attempt to have sex. Maybe Rafael can finally resist making Sonny come in his pants?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was absolutely not my plan to spent nearly four weeks without writing but as some of you know life has not been kind to me lately and I was somehow too tense and worried. All the more happy I am to be back! So please enjoy!

* * *

They had started making out in the taxi.

No, outside of the restaurant waiting for the cab, actually.

And everything before that had been foreplay.

Sonny had arranged the whole evening with care and intent. His plan was simple: make the third date even more special than the first and the second _combined_. This humble goal is yielded from nothing less than the grand expectations he has for the aftermath. The last two dates hadn't exactly lead to where Sonny wished. To pure filth and his idea, his wish and true hope now is that romance would get him there.

The anticipation couldn’t be more promising. Their smiles seem even gloomier in the dim glow of candle light. The excellent food is only a garnish to the heavily sweet wine on their tongues and the not so brief touches exchanged during the evening. The conversation is light although laced with the right amount of subtlety that gives the evening the depth they both yearn for. Still, nothing makes Sonny feel more flustered than the beating of his own heart. Sonny's cheeks ache. His mind is blown away purely by the presence of the man opposite him. Maybe this really is the best date of his life.

Their gazes foretell what Sonny wants them to do later. Their eyes rake over collarbones, biceps and any other inch of bare skin that their unusually casual outfits expose. The looks they exchange are possessive as much as they are desperate.

So Sonny has no chance really. After having cut the dinner short with a lame excuse about why they should take dessert home (they're never to find out that it was left wrapped in silver foil on the table, right there where the waiter had put it), he gives in an impulse. He ducks down and his lips search for Rafael’s.

Truly, Sonny basically jumps him. The angle is not right. Rafael not only doesn't expect Sonny’s outburst, he's not even facing him. This leads to Sonny’s lips not quite finding the target so that teeth hit Rafael’s lips instead. But Rafael doesn’t seem to mind much as Sonny feels the grin on his face.

Rafael meets Sonny’s frantic energy with feigned coolness but Sonny is aware of Rafael's slightly pitched breathing. Moreover Sonny doesn’t fail to notice that Rafael, very unlike him, lets everything happen to him: the quite inappropriate grabbing considering they're standing on some dirty pavement on a busy street of NYC and the use of slightly too much tongue.

And this is how one kiss leads to the next and then another one or five. Most ironically Sonny's enthusiasm (again) brings him further away from his target of getting into Rafael's bed as the time spent making out in public could be spent waving for a cab. How they find one finally Sonny doesn't know. Certainly, it was not fruits borne of his own doing.

Before they sit down in the back of the cab Rafael fiddles with the collar of Sonny’s shirt, if there’s any correcting to do, Sonny fails to see the necessity all the same.

It takes a full ten seconds after they sit down in the back of the cab before Sonny leans over and kisses Rafael's jaw. It takes a couple of minutes though to make Rafael kiss him back. Rafael manages to pretend composure for a while, seemingly enjoying Sonny's kisses with nonchalance and an eye roll but finally his breath gets heavy and he sticks his tongue thoroughly down Sonny’s throat. It isn’t until the cab driver needs to interrupt them that they regain awareness of their surroundings.

They stumble upstairs. Sonny more than Rafael and he curses himself for not keeping a cool head like he had originally planned. He should hold himself back, a little at least. But the feeling is _just right_ , it feels perfect and it is not as if Rafael is trying to stop him. The only thing that feels wrong is that they don’t kiss, that they don’t touch the whole two or three minutes that it takes them to get from the cab to Rafael’s door.

This is how naturally Sonny ends up undoing his belt before Rafael has even put the key into the lock.

With a sideways glance Rafael smirks at him. "Don't."

"What?"

"Let me do that."

Rafael turns the lock and disappears out of Sonny's sight.

Sonny looks dumb, totally dumb and he knows it. He stands there accordingly dumbstruck in the hallway of Rafael's apartment building with an open belt wanting to take his pants off but having been told not to.

He sighs when he follows Rafael inside.

His heart thrums in his chest and he hopes that Rafael would be all over him again as soon as the security lock is shut.

And he is. Rafael somehow grabs Sonny by the collar and takes his shirt off at the same time. Shoes and jackets are kicked somewhere. Rafael’s tongue slips into Sonny’s mouth and the moans indicate that Rafael is finally letting his guard down. Sonny fumbles with Rafael's shirt in turn, but he only manages to open a few buttons before he suddenly falls onto Rafael's bed.

Rafael had somehow maneuvered them into his bedroom and pushed Sonny on his bed where he now lies sprawled out with only his pants left on, served on a platter and ready to be taken.

“Look at you.”

“Look at you,” Sonny replies and grins widely. He means it. Rafael standing there in front of the bed, everything slightly out of place yet still perfect is probably the sexiest thing Sonny has ever seen in his entire life. The most dangerous part though are his eyes, these beautiful green eyes that glare him down and seem to make him undress by sheer will.

So Sonny reaches for his fly again. If he doesn’t manage to get the man undressed with his own too eager hands, he might as well skip forward and get rid of his own clothes.

But Rafael shakes his head.

“I will do that.”

Sonny lets out a groan. This assertive tone, the sentence that was not formulated as a demand but doesn’t fall short of the implication all the same. Sonny appreciates Rafael’s sentiment, he really does, just not now. His pants suddenly fit very narrowly around his crotch and there’s no illusion that this is due to his already throbbing dick.

“Rafael, I’m really hard already.”

“I know.”

Rafael has the audacity to wet his lips.

And to not take any of his clothes off when he crawls onto the bed and pushes a knee between Sonny’s legs.

Sonny immediately rubs his erection against Rafael’s thigh, a rather painful motion that doesn’t help his excitement in the slightest.

 _It’s not enough_ , Sonny thinks. He needs more.

Hands are everywhere with Rafael’s being a little more coordinated than his own, but only a little. Rafael slips his hand between them to gently palm Sonny's erection. Sonny meets the feather light touch zealously by flexing his hips forward in order to create some friction. Sonny tries to pull Rafael closer and find more bare skin underneath these useless layers of clothes at the same time. Needless to say that he achieves neither task satisfactorily.

The kiss is searing. Rafael tilts Sonny's mouth. His tongue invades his mouth, slips in and out in a suggestive manner. And this is when Sonny understands.

He pulls his head back. He wants to speak, but Rafael’s mouth instantly finds Sonny's throat and without any precaution _sucks_.

"Ah!" The sweet pain tickles down his spine. Sonny needs to close his eyes and takes a moment to grasp that Rafael Barba is giving him a hickey.

"Don't do that to me. Raf…"

Rafael lifts up his head immediately and searches for Sonny's eyes. “What is it?”

Sonny’s eyelids feel heavy. He is still very aware of Rafael’s hand on Sonny’s clothed erection and this doesn’t really help his wish to not end this too early.

“Talk to me, Sonny.”

And these piercingly green eyes certainly do not help at all.

“Don’t make me come in my pants again.”

The tone of his voice is as sweet as sugar and Sonny wants to stomp his foot. Only a moment later he feels his cheeks burning up because his fussing elicits a genuine laugh from Rafael.

Sonny’s heart skips a beat. His whole chest is blossoming of warmth. Rafael suddenly looks at him with so much fondness that he fears his heart is going to burst.

“But you look so beautiful when you ruin yourself.”

Rafael is sexy and there is still his hand on Sonny’s crotch, but playfulness is not the prior sentiment in his smile. Rafael bestows Sonny with a smile so full of warmth and genuine affection that Sonny just melts away.

He could get on top of Rafael and take the situation in his hand but instead he just gives himself to the man. With Rafael looking at him like that and making him feel like this, Sonny is lost and he fully wants to be.

“Rafi…”

Sonny only huffs his name and if Sonny would have known beforehand what a pout is doing to Rafael he would have used it earlier.

A shiver clearly runs down Rafael’s spine and Sonny watches him closing his eyes for a moment.

Rafael swallows hard but when he speaks his voice is full of confidence. Deep and low.

“What do you want exactly?”

“Oh my god!”

It doesn’t even matter in that moment. Sonny lifts up his hips to once again rub his erection against Rafael’s palm, but Rafael keeps the touch light. Sonny groans. He doesn’t know how to answer this question. Lying here underneath Rafael is already more than a dream come true. Now he just wants… _more_. Anything. Get these clothes out of the way. For a start. And then, then they can just see where the moment leads them.

“I want you to tell me.”

 _Fucking do something_ , Sonny thinks and he hopes that his impatience doesn’t show.

“I- You. I just want you.”

Rafael bites his lips. He lets his eyes wander over Sonny’s bare torso and Sonny is sure that it’s the gaze that is leaving goosebumps on his skin.

The anticipation alone makes Sonny’s dick twitch.

Rafael ducks his head down and starts kissing down Sonny’s throat.

“Do you mind if I leave any more marks?”

“No, I- uh!” Sonny bends his back when Rafael sucks more sensitive skin on his neck. “I’m gonna need to go to church with a turtleneck anyway.”

Rafael lets out a genuine laugh one more time. It fills Sonny with a certain amount of pride that he is able to throw Rafael Barba off his game in a situation like this, even if only for a moment. Eloquence is usually not a gift that Sonny is blessed with around Rafael as charm is a talent that certainly lies with the silver tongue of the older man and not with his own accent stricken mouth.

All the more happy Sonny is when he sees that Rafael is silently grinning to himself, another careless moment. And this is how Sonny notes that Rafael likes it. He likes leaving love marks on Sonny’s skin and Sonny cannot deny that he absolutely agrees.

Rafael goes down. Lips explore every inch they can find. He carefully chooses spots where he bites a little too hard, sucks a little too much and Sonny moans shamelessly in response. Rafael always takes a moment to admire his own oeuvre and hums appreciatively. The hum seemingly passes over into Sonny’s skin leaving behind a sweet prickle. Sonny’s head swims, he doesn’t know how he is supposed to hold back any longer when his skin is already tickling like crazy.

For Sonny it feels like it takes forever until Rafael finally places himself firmly between Sonny’s legs. But of course, all that Rafael does is stroke his nose along the inside of Sonny’s still clothed thighs. Sonny wants to scream at Rafael and if all of that didn’t feel so perfectly good he probably would. All that passes his lips therefore is proof of his blatant desire.

It’s not until Rafael mouths Sonny’s erection through his pants that Sonny arches up his hips.

“Fuck!”

“You’re really hard already, Sonny.”

“It’s for you, it’s all for you!”

Sonny still rambles on when he feels hot breath dampening through the fabric of his pants and quite frankly his words are not just romantic pleas.

“For fuck’s sake, Rafael!”

“I like what I feel.” Rafael only whispers which drives Sonny a little madder. “I figured you’d be big.”

Sonny bends forward when he feels Rafael’s mouth closing around his clothed erection once more. “Rafael, fuck! Just take it out, for Christ’s sake. You can see it, touch it or… whatever.”

“Whatever?”

Rafael looks up to him with a mischievous grin on his beautiful face and Sonny wants to scream.

“What the fuck does it matter, Rafael? Just-“

Sonny opens his mouth but no more words come out. The glistening in Rafael’s eyes tells him they both want the same thing. Why does Rafael keep teasing?

“Just what?”

Diabolical. That is the right word for Rafael’s grin and for everything that he is doing to Sonny right now.

This is why Sonny is all the more surprised and pops up on his elbows when Rafael’s fingers reach to undo the button of his pants.

Sonny takes in a sharp breath and watches Rafael as he also undoes the zipper and hooks his fingers behind the waistband of his pants and boxer briefs. Not without one last look at Sonny, Rafael pushes his pants and underwear down.

“Oh my god!”

Sonny’s cock springs free, throbbing and with sprinkles of precum already glistening.

“What is it?”

“Fuck!”

“Raf-“

Whatever Sonny wants to reply gets literally swallowed by Rafael taking his cock into his mouth. A few gargling sounds underline Sonny’s overwhelm. He sees spit dribbling from the corner of Rafael’s mouth. The sudden heat, the tightness of Rafael’s throat at the tip of Sonny’s dick hits him hard. Like a wave his arousal rolls through his body, slow and intense.

With an obscene sound Sonny’s dick plops out of Rafael’s mouth only to be replaced by his balls that Rafael sucks quickly and thoroughly.

“Oh my god, Rafael! That’s feels so good. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Sonny keeps muttering words of filth while Rafael licks like a kitten over Sonny’s dick, over the head, into the slit and over the length of it.

Only to suddenly lift himself up.

Confused Sonny looks up to him, a pleasant tingle had started spreading over his body and Sonny curses that Rafael chooses to interrupt.

“Don’t stop!”

“Not now.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘not now’?”

Before Rafael stands back up he strokes his thumb appreciatively over Sonny’s dick and shakes his head again. “Not now,” he repeats. “I’m gonna take my time with this dick.”

“What?”

Rafael smirks at Sonny’s widened eyes, but he climbs off the bed all the same.

“Why didn’t you tell me your dick’s that gorgeous? I’d sucked you off sooner.”

“Uhm?” Sonny doesn’t know how to answer, he sits up in disbelief and watches Rafael walk to his bedside table. In even more disbelief.

“This is the most beautiful dick I have ever seen in my entire life, I can’t believe I’m only tasting it now.”

Sonny feels his cheeks burning up. His blush already reaches down to his stomach (and Sonny hadn’t missed the look of admiration on Rafael’s face when he took note of it) but now under the unexpected praise it turns a shade darker.

“You were the one teasing me, uh, that hard.”

Sonny licks over his bottom lip with his tongue. His mouth suddenly feels dry, maybe because there’s sweat coming out of every pore of his body.

“And you were the one who dared looking that perfect while I did that.”

His whole body is probably covered in crimson by now and yet Sonny is sure that his flushed skin turns into an even darker shade of red. It’s not in Sonny’s nature to be that shy but Rafael is so genuine that Sonny feels stunned. Absolutely stunned.

“You can suck my dick now.”

“No, I wanna take my time with that later.”

“Oh Rafael, come on!”

“For now, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Rafael had rummaged through his drawer all the while and now unceremoniously pulls out condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Ah, okay.” Sonny basically giggles and he feels even giddier when he sees Rafael’s mouth clandestinely twitch.

The excitement though freezes on his face in the moment Rafael throws the bottle of lube carelessly on the bed. Sonny looks up to him with a question in his face.

“Work yourself open for me, will you?”

Sonny wants to protest. He thinks it’s not fair, really, but at the same time it is this confidence that attracts him to Rafael that much. The order directed at him is presented calmly and not disguised as one per se, but there is absolutely no doubt in Sonny’s mind that he would do what Rafael wants from him. And that thought shoots right into Sonny’s dick.

He whines, basically, but complies.

He pops the bottle open and dribbles some lube on his fingertips, all the while being very aware of Rafael’s bright green eyes watching everything that he’s doing.

“I hope by ‘later’ you mean later tonight.”

Rafael lets out a huff, but locks eyes with Sonny quickly. Sonny knows what to do.

He feels his dick pulsating demandingly and the thought of having Rafael inside of him is quite intoxicating. So Sonny concentrates on what Rafael wants from him.

He sits up and spreads his legs so that he can easily reach his hole. He feels a little nervous having Rafael watch as he has never been in a situation like this before. But the fact that he feels comfortable with Rafael gives him enough confidence to just do what he did so many times before: Fingering himself while imaging Rafael.

Only that he doesn’t need to imagine now. He can ogle freely. Rafael gives him a show as much as Sonny gives him one. Only that Rafael does it with so much grace that it almost feels like he just _is_ taking his clothes off and nothing else. The quick fingers that unbutton the shirt with so much ease, the composed hand that pushes down his pants naturally give Rafael so much elegance that Sonny nearly thinks Rafael has forgotten about him, about Sonny fingering himself on his bed.

His dark green eyes tell a different story though. Rafael doesn’t avert his eyes from Sonny’s fingers for even a second.

Sonny works himself open quickly but with care. He cannot help but moan while he watches Rafael take off one piece of clothing after another until he finally stands naked in front of his bed. His dick hangs hard and heavy between the prosecutor’s legs.

He looks _beautiful_. Something about his thick shoulders and these biceps and the chest hair makes Sonny want to give himself totally up in the moment.

This is why Sonny carefully avoids touching his prostate directly. He’s too close already and he’s maybe a little too quick to mutter: “I’m ready for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Nodding his head also comes too quickly as well.

With three fingers in his ass and his chest moving up and down heavily, Sonny watches Rafael wearing on the condom and spreading a generous amount of lube over it. That this is happening so easy all of a sudden makes this whole moment even more look like a dream to Sonny.

“Let me see!” Sonny smiles at him when Rafael crawls onto the bed. “Lay down on your back, I want to see your face when I enter you for the first time.”

Sonny knows that he is beaming like a puppy. He also wants to see Rafael’s face when he is inside of him for the first time. The blossoming warmth inside of him intensifies when Sonny thinks about how utterly and unexpectedly romantic this is of Rafael.

So Sonny lies down. He pushes his knees to his chest to openly invite Rafael.

Sonny groans when Rafael smacks across Sonny’s ass cheek. He hadn’t expected that and the burn on his butt only arouses him more.

“Your perky little butt! I knew you’d be eager but do you have to be this perfect?”

If Sonny is honest to himself he has no idea what perfection Rafael sees in him but he is more than willing to roll with it.

“I’m ready,” he says with a hoarse voice and to prove his point he pushes his ass cheeks apart, thereby stretching his hole. “I’m ready for you.”

Rafael had already positioned himself in front of Sonny and looks down to his exposed hole. He obviously likes what he sees. Sonny had been generous with lube, reapplying a few times during prep so that his hole must be looking dripping wet.

Rafael spits on it.

And Sonny feels warm all over. He moans softly. This feels right. This is perfect, even, lying there on the man’s bed giving himself to him and being so right for him at the same time.

“You don’t know how much I want you, Sonny.”

“I want you, too. So much!”

Rafael slowly pushes the tip of his dick inside of Sonny, testing if Sonny can take it.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sonny forces himself to keep his eyes open. He wants to see Rafael, wants to see how he makes him feel.

“If you need more-“

“For the love of god, Rafael, will you just fuck me already? I want you in me. I want your big, fat cock filling me up. And yes, I will tell you if we need to stop. But please for now I just need you to fuck me.”

The look Rafael gives him is pleased, full of fondness even.

He places his forehead on Sonny’s and locks eyes with him, basically forces Sonny to stare back at him. Rafael leans his weight on his left elbow that is placed next to Sonny’s shoulder. The other one lies lightly across Sonny’s chest with his right hand buried in Sonny’s hair.

_He got me._

Rafael tightens his grip in Sonny’s hair.

Slowly, very slowly Rafael pushes inside.

“Oh yes!”

“Sonny!”

They both breathe the same air. Their eyes are locked, green with blue and it all feels perfect.

Sonny feels how he clenches around Rafael’s cock. A small burn accompanies the feel of Rafael pushing inside of him, but Sonny adjusts to the feeling quickly and what stays is the wonderful feeling of being filled up.

“You feel huge.” There is a stupid smile on his face, but this is just how happy Sonny is.

“Oh my god, Sonny, you’re so fucking tight. I’m gonna lose my mind.”

And then Rafael starts rolling his hips forward and this is when Sonny is finally completely lost. He wraps his legs around Rafael’s hips and with his hands he firmly cups Rafael’s round butt. As if his life depends on it.

“Cariño, mi amor, you feel so fucking perfect. You’re perfect for me, do you know that?”

“Rafael…”

“You know what those legs do to me, don’t you?” Rafael whispers into Sonny’s ear. Sonny genuinely doesn’t know what Rafael means even if he had the mind to think about it.

Sonny moves his hands along Rafael’s back until his lover claims them somehow and pushes them over Sonny’s head.

Their fingers entangle.

The next thrust is hard.

“Shit!”

“Is that okay?”

“Yes, yes, it is.”

To underline their points Rafael pushes into him again and Sonny moans excessively.

“I wanna fuck you hard,” Rafael says and rolls his hips forward again. “Just look at me and tell me I don’t need to fuck you hard.”

Sonny holds onto Rafael’s hand only a little tighter. Rafael does fuck him hard and Sonny rides the beautiful fine line between pain and pleasure but still Rafael doesn’t accelerate his thrusts. He takes it slow, feels Sonny with every thrust of his hips and obviously enjoys Sonny extensively.

“You look so fucking beautiful with your pink lips.” Rafael ducks his head and slightly bites into Sonny’s bottom lip to prove his point. “With your blue eyes and this face.” Rafael lets out a groan. “I need to fuck you hard.”

“Oh Rafael!”

Rafael buries his face in Sonny’s neck and sucks again. Sonny distantly realizes that he must be bruised all over his neck and everything about this, from the sentiment to the boldness of it, feels so fucking hot to Sonny.

Sonny slightly adjusts his hips so that Rafael hits a certain bundle of nerves and it only takes a few more thrusts before Sonny’s vision goes blank. All there is left is the wonderful feeling of Rafael all over him. Making him feel… causing this explosion in his body.

Sonny screams. Curses and Rafael’s name. He feels sperm squirting all over his stomach between them and before his orgasm has even fades away, Rafael pulls out.

Rafael quickly takes off his condoms and after a few strokes over his dick, he too comes all over Sonny’s stomach. The streaks of his sperm land on the mess on his stomach that Sonny has done to himself.

“Fuck,” Rafael exclaims. The way he pants and struggles for composure is a pure delight.

“Indeed.” Sonny laughs to himself. He doesn’t want to move. He just wants to bathe in the moment a little longer.

“How do you feel so good?”

“Rafael, you have totally- just _you_.”

Rafael gives him a smile. He looks exhausted and quite frankly a little flustered. This is why Sonny is bold enough to stretch out his hands.

“Come on cuddle.”

“Look at what a fucking mess you are!”

“It doesn’t matter. Come, I want to feel you.”

Rafael still has one hand wrapped around his softening dick when he leans forward to press a kiss to Sonny’s sternum.

When Rafael unexpectedly lies his forehead on Sonny’s shoulder, Sonny lifts up his head in surprise. This is when Rafael looks up.

“You okay?”

“You’re right for me, Sonny.” Sonny doesn’t quite know where the sentence is coming from but he instinctively understands that it is full of meaning. “I want you, Sonny,” Rafael adds with a firm voice and an even firmer glance. “I want you in any way. You should know that.”

And before Sonny can reply anything he feels Rafael’s flat tongue on his stomach, cleaning him of all the mess that keeps them away from a thorough cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically I have another chapter planned. It's about Rahel's idea of a Barisi roleplay where Raf is Sonny's slutty secretary and it lasts about two minutes because Sonny comes as soon as Rafi calls him "counselor". But as I have so many projects I will leave it at that for now.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He does have work to do actually, but of course it all doesn’t matter. Not that he is going to get anything done. That ship has sailed the moment Rafael had made the suggestion.

Sonny’s fingers thrum onto the table top. 

He feels stupid in a way, yet cannot help his excitement. 

The heat is already radiating from his body. He is sure that sweat stings are forming on the back underneath his suit jacket. And it is totally embarrassing that his skin already tingles as if pins and needles perform a dance on it.

Sonny has never really done it before. Not like that at least, so realistically. Or at least as realistic as it can get.

Needlessly, Sonny pushes some papers around on the heavy wooden desk. Rafael’s old name plate stands on the desk. Sonny wonders why Rafael never managed to get rid of it. It is pretty though, Sonny needs to give Rafael that. Sonny stretches out his hand and lets his fingertips trail over the cool, golden metal. Maybe he will have one like this, one day.

Sonny looks up when he hears a knock on the door.

He clears his throat before he calls “yes, please” with a scratchy voice.

They are at home in Rafael’s old study. It is totally stupid to do it like that, but of course Rafael knows how much that excites Sonny all the same. It is true for sure, and Rafael is one of the few people in Manhattan who likes that about him, that Sonny’s enthusiasm blossoms out easily.

“Mr. Carisi.”

Sonny swallow hard when Rafael comes in.

He was wondering what _“slutty”_ is supposed to look like on Rafael. The man is a slut by heart, not by fashion. But those black pants definitely fit way to narrow around these delicate hips.

“Oooh, it’s hot in here,” Rafael mentions casually when he closes the door behind himself.

Rafael fans himself with the papers he is holding in his hand. The beautiful strand of graying hair that is nestling on his forehead flaps. 

_Shit._

Shamelessly, Rafael opens up the first one or four buttons of his shirt. He is teasing Sonny and Sonny is so aware of this, but then again Rafael is just who he is and Sonny is lost. It is the cheesiest line in history and totally beneath Rafael’s pride (or Sonny’s more precisely), but still Sonny’s heart flips as if he was the figurate virgin touched for the very first time.

“There’s something that needs your immediate attention.”

_Your fucking fly, goddammit._ But of course, Sonny doesn’t speak those words out loud. He wants to try to have some role in this _roleplay_ after all.

“Ooops!”

Sure. Rafael lets his pen fall down on the way to Sonny’s desk. How clumsy he has become all of the sudden. And needless to mention that Rafael needs to turn around for some reason before he picks up the pen. The reason being sticking his fine ass up in the air.

Rafael’s ass is always easy to the eye and these tight fitting pants (Sonny thinks they might be some old slacks from his younger days when he was a little less soft) definitely do good things to underline that fact.

Sonny’s dick twitches. 

Clothed or not, since the first time Sonny had fucked Rafael in the ass that sight makes Sonny’s head swim.

“Nobody else can handle it.”

Casually, Rafael puts one palm flat on the desk and leans forward. Sonny still hasn’t said a word, but all that he can see is chest hair.

Rafael lowers his gaze so that he looks over the rim of his glasses.

Sonny sighs. _These glasses._ Sonny has never seen them before. 

Well, he has. But well stowed away in the depths of his bedside table where Rafael can claim their existence like his mother and his doctor demand, but still deny it for reasons of, well, denial.

“How can I help you?” Sonny mutters lamely.

“Well,” Rafael’s voice is nearly singing. 

The man rounds the table so that he can stop next to Sonny. Sonny slightly turns the chair around to face him better. He basically just wants to grab him and bend him over, but Rafael is a man who appreciates subtlety and Sonny is doing his best even though he thinks this is only meant to drive him crazy a little more

“You’re the best at what you do.”

Rafael leans back against Sonny’s desk. With the tip of his index finger he touches the rim of his glasses and gently slides them down his chiseled nose. 

With his viridian green eyes he looks Sonny deep into the eyes, with a look that should send Sonny straight to hell.

Sonny just loves to give himself into Rafael’s hands. Not just because these hands are so talented and caring, the enjoyment he brings to Rafael makes Sonny’s heart warm even more.

“I certainly am.”

Sonny still stares into Rafael’s eyes, but anyway he knows that Rafael’s dick is already hard and pulsating underneath these fucking pants.

“Oh, you are.”

There is no illusion that Sonny’s crotch displays a similar state.

“Uh,” Sonny pants

A buoyant smirk adorns Rafael’s face and Sonny’s heart literally drops into his pants.

“Have a look at this.”

For no reason at all, Rafael sticks out his tongue, licks his fingertips and takes one of the pieces of paper in his hand to put it on the desk. In one smooth motion Rafael turns around and leans over Sonny’s shoulder, unnecessarily close.

The heat of all the sex that is oozing from Rafael hits Sonny unexpectedly. 

He was expecting it and it’s not like Rafael isn’t doing that move on Sonny every fucking day. Still, Sonny’s face and hands prickle so much that it feels like they go numb.

Not to mention the things that are going on in his own crotch.

“You have the most potency in that matter.”

_Fuck that shit_ , Rafael has never worn this cologne before and Sonny’s mind is already intoxicated. Shamelessly, Sonny turns his head to sniff at Rafael’s neck. Needless to say that Rafael ignores it, but he smells so fucking good that Sonny wants to die.

“Look at it.”

Rafael’s hands. His beautiful big hands, which are probably strong enough to choke Sonny spread over the sheet (Sonny doesn’t even have the state of mind to detect whether it’s a blank paper, because his pants are already damp). Sonny has a thing for these little hairs on Rafael’s fingers and for the love of god he doesn’t know why, but he does and it only inflames his desire more. 

Not to mention the vein.

_Oh god, the vein._

“It’s a real tricky quandary.”

The words roll off Rafael’s tongue as if he was talking about what groceries to buy. And Sonny, so in love with Rafael’s wit and eloquence and sexiness, shivers.

“What can we do, counselor?”

“Oh my god!”

Sonny comes. Unceremoniously and intense.

He also doesn’t know where it comes from so suddenly, but the word _“counselor”_ out of Rafi’s mouth has sent Sonny over the edge, quick and hard.

A big groan escapes Sonny lips.

“Did you just _come_?”

Sonny still twitches. He licks his lips and enjoys the warm feeling that is rolling over him. 

Why be ashamed if the love of his life is next to him enjoying the hell out if it?

“Yeah.”

“You gotta be kidding me!”

There are still bright dots in his vision but Sonny opens his eyes and looks at Rafael happily.

“It’s just you!”

“Because I called you counselor?”

“Maybe.”

“What are you gonna do when you become one?”

“I don’t know if I-“

“Shut up!”

Rafael rolls his eyes so hard and Sonny thinks that this is so sexy that it would have done the trick as well.

“Wow, your first roleplay lasted the glorious amount of three minutes.”

Sonny pouts while he watches Rafael undo his zipper.

“Hey!”

“Shit, these pants are so tight! I didn’t wear them in like forever.”

“How do you know it’s my first?”

Sonny wets his lips in anticipation and waits patiently while Rafael is fighting with his zipper.

“Don’t even try to deny it.”

“It’s not.”

Sonny places two hands on Rafael’s hips.

“Look, cop outfit doesn’t count.”

“Rafi!”

“Just suck my dick.”

Sonny doesn’t need to be asked twice, but he still pouts while he sticks out his tongue.

“Fuck, just make me dirty, please!”

He groans when Rafael finally shoves his hard cock into Sonny’s throat.

“I think you’re the one who’s a slut!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know it needs five chapters, so hit me up with suggestions. The theme is Sonny coming in his pants.


End file.
